Preyas
Preyas is a humanoid chameleon-like Bakugan, who is able to change his attribute. Initially Preyas has an Aquos attribute, but can change at any time to Darkus, Subterra or back to Aquos. He is Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Battle Brawlers and in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia from episode 26. Information Description Preyas is a chameleon-like Bakugan with strong loyalty to Marucho. His greatest strength is his ability to change his molecular structure, allowing him to take on characteristics of all the six attributes. Even though he has a menacing appearance, he is shy and comical. Small in comparison to the other Bakugan, Preyas makes up for it in speed. He likes to fool around in battle and tell jokes. He evolves into Preyas II, Angelo/Diablo Preyas. In the Bakugan Video Game, Preyas can only be Aquos, Subterra and Darkus but unlike the anime, it is completely random of which attribute he becomes. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan is an Aquos Preyas. Marucho obtained Preyas when he crashes Marucho's house party and he uses him to brawl the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels. Once he shows he can change his Attribute he is able to help defeat them with ease. He later battles against Skyress alongside Tigrerra. However despite their power they easily lose to her. He is the one who spills to Dan about Runo and Marucho going to Shun's house, making everyone very angry at each other and Tigrerra angry at Preyas. He later goes with Marucho and the other brawlers to search for the Infinity Core. After stepping on a switch in the lab the brawlers see a video diary left by Michael Gehabich, which shows how Vestroia started collapsing and how the Bakugan came to Earth. After receiving an email from Klaus Von Hertzon, Marucho battle's him. Preyas is sent to the Doom Dimension by Sirenoid which makes Marucho very sad especially after Marucho was so worried about Preyas being sent to the Doom Dimension before he went into battle. Eventually Klaus retrieved him from the Doom Dimension to battle Marucho, Runo, and Dan. Klaus overuses Preyas in this battle to upset Marucho but through a combo they defeat him, changing him back to his normal self and using the ability card Pure Light to return him to Marucho. After Dan and Drago get sucked into the Doom Dimension he loses the battle on purpose like the other's to go and save them. After finding them they encounter the Six Ancient Warriors and are put through a test to make them evolve. When Marucho has to fight an illusionary version of himself, he get's angry almost costing him the battle because he hated his old self. But once Preyas was able to convince him that he shouldn't hate himself he is able to evolve into Angelo/Diablo Preyas during Marucho's battle with Frosch. After returning from the Doom Dimension he battles Drago so he can evolve. Although he and Angelo/Diablo are able to put up a good fight they still lose the battle. In the anime Preyas has a very unique and strange personality. He is afraid of battle often trying to run in the middle of a fight (like in the battle against Saurus in episode 7). He is also always pulling jokes, many of which are disrespectful and make people angry. For instance, one time in the series he changed to the wrong attribute (Darkus instead of Haos), which made Marucho upset. These jokes are mostly about what is around him and differ between the Japanese and Canadian version due to cultural differences. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Prior to being captured, he met Elfin and trained her how to fight. He also protected the Wontu and flirted with Elfin a lot. He was previously stuck as a statue in Prince Hydron's palace, but he eventually joins back up with Marucho. It is unknown what happened to Preyas Angelo/Diablo and are presumed to be in New Vestroia. After he was freed he returned to Earth with Marucho and Elfin. After talking with Marucho about how he should have had the Aquos Attribute Energy since he was worried about Elfin's safety. Elfin overheard it but thought it was out of jealousy and in a huff Elfin left the safety of the mansion and was almost taken by Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron without even having to battle, but Preyas rescued her. Preyas said he was a "cat whisperer" and he talked to the cat that found Elfin first. He and Minx Elfin battled against Dryoid and MAC Spider. However, Elfin was still mad at him but after explaining what he said that she didn't hear they made up in the middle of their battle. After Elfin sacrifices herself to save Preyas and loses the Aquos Attribute Energy in the process, Preyas, in a mad frenzy, defeats Shadow and Hydron, declares it to be for his "precious, little Elfin." After the battle when Elfin brings it up he denies it and they started arguing again. He, along with the Brawlers and Gus battle the Alternative. Later they destroy it. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 8, Preyas is shown training a Bakugan named Amazon. Preyas was happy to see Dan and Drago and asked if Marucho had come with them, but was slightly saddened when Dan told them Marucho stayed on Earth. After some convincing from Preyas, Dan allows Amazon to brawl against Drago. Later Preyas tells Amazon that Drago is holding back so Drago uses his power and faints later Preyas and Amazon leave Drago and Dan. He also seems to wonder what is wrong with Drago and what they are going to do. He appeared in episode 9 talking to Drago and trying to encourage him. Later, Anubias comes along and challenges Drago. After Drago gets beaten down easily, Preyas steps in. He puts up a decent fight against Anubias' Chaos Bakugan but is defeated easily by Venexus and is mercilessily shot at. Later he and Amazon hold off Venexus until Zenthon finishes him off. He then comments that are still a few things to work out with Drago's new powers and they will be there to help him saying "That's what friends are for." Ability Cards * Blue Stealth: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. (Aquos) * Water Refrain: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities from activating. (Aquos) * Blue Squall: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. (Aquos) * Dive Mirage: Moves Preyas to any different Gate Card and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. (Aquos) * Side Formation: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and prevents the opponent's Gate Card from opening. (Subterra) * Destroying Drive: Blocks opponent's ability and gate for the last turn. * Slumping Rocket: Adds 300 Gs to Preyas. (Subterra) * Whirl Kick: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. (Darkus) * Aquos Bubble: Nullifies the opponent’s ability. (Aquos) * Aquos Guardian: Adds 200 Gs to Preyas. (Aquos) * Wave Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. (Aquos) Evolution Preyas cannot evolve but he can spawn himself into Angelo/Diablo Preyas, who he considers a brother. His evolution is multiplication. In the show Preyas was craving sour fruit until he spit his brother out. Preyas Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel version of Preyas who can use the power of Aquos and Haos. He has angel wings. Diablo is a tough, smack-talking devil version with devil horns that can use the power of Aquos and Pyrus. Preyas Angelo and Diablo was not in the New Vestroia episodes. It is unknown what would have happened if he did get the Aquos Attribute Energy instead of Elfin. Game Preyas was released as an Attribute change and G-Power change Bakugan. Many B1 Haos Preyas have no Attributes on their Attribute Wheel. The Aquos Bakuflip Preyas has 520 Gs.The Translucent Aquos Preyas has 400 Gs. The Pearl Aquos one has 520 Gs. The Bakuflip Haos has 490 Gs. Trivia *In the English version of episode 8 during the battle with JJ Dolls he is shown to be afraid of battling, refusing to fight and throwing a fit when he found out he could get sent to the Doom Dimension. However, in the Japanese version, Preyas is hestitating because the Brawlers want him to change to Haos and he simply cannot do it, as he can only change to Subterra and Darkus. He then tries various methods to avoid changing attributes, such as distracting the Brawlers with a kabuki stage play and trying to fool them by saying "Sokusei Change! Hikari! " ''(Attribute Change: Light!) while he was actually changing to Darkus. However, they didn't buy it and got very mad at him. *In the Japanese version of the show Preyas speaks Kansai-ben, a dialect usually spoken by people from Osaka and usually associated with comedy. In episode 8, after witnessing his actions, the JJ Dolls call him a "baka", which means "fool" in regular Japanese, but Preyas gets really angry at the JJ Dolls because in Kansai-ben "baka" is a very rude insult, loosely translated as "retard". *In episode 35, "Elfin on the Run," it is shown that Preyas can talk to cats. *Preyas likes to watch cooking shows, and sometimes when Marucho opens the field, he cooks. *Preyas is the only Bakugan who in ball form can move in pretty much any direction. He is also one of the few bakugan whose mouth moves when he talks. *He and Elfin are constantly getting into arguments about who is Marucho's true guardian. *Preyas looks remarkably like the "Huge Frogger" monster in the 1993 Neo-Geo game, King of the Monsters 2. They have similar body types, and share nearly-identical helmets. *Despite his funny actions he is a very strong Bakugan. He managed to beat both MAC Spider and Dryoid alone. *In one episode, despite being an Aquos Bakugan, he says, "I hate water. It gives me a nasty rash". *In episode 8 Return to New Vestroia, Preyas didn't seem as interested or suprised by Drago's visit as he shoould have been. *In Mechtanium Surge it seems that Preyas has matured even calling Amazon a fool for his behaviour *He seems to be worried of Drago even though he doesnt know about Dan and Drago's nightmares and uncontrolled power, but he didn't want to embarass Drago by asking, so Preyas gave him some personal time. *Preyas is the first Bakugan from the original series to return in Mechtanium Surge. *Its unkown (and wasn't shown) how he was in New Vestoria because after fighting the Alternative he's shown going back to earth with Dan, Shun and Marucho. *He taught Amazon how to change attributes. *Preyas is the only origanal bakugan to appear in Mechtanium Surge. *During the series Preyas parodies various characters from other popular Japanese franchises, such as Kamen Rider (he seems to share that trait with Amazon) and Kenshiro from Fist Of The North Star (his signature speed punching attack is similar to Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken, Kenshiro's main attack. Elfin also seems to have the same trait.) *Dan might take him back to Marucho if Preyas asks. Gallery Bakugan: Battle Brawlers File:Preyas_Ball.JPG|Preyas in ball form hi.PNG|Preyas arguing with Dan and Marucho File:Preyas_Anime.JPG|Preyas in Bakugan form Preyas zoomed.jpg|Preyas and eggs Preyas and birds.jpg|Preyas and Baby birds File:Preyas_Bird.jpg|Preyas riding a bird in episode 'Bakugan Idol' File:Preyas_Heist.jpg|Preyas stealing jewels File:PreyasVSSting.jpg|Preyas "brawling" against Subterra Stinglash File:Haos_Preyas.jpg|Haos Preyas in ball form File:Preyas changing his attribute at Subterra.PNG|Preyas changing his attribute to Subterra Subterra Preyus.jpg|Subterra Preyas in Bakugan form File:Darkus Preyas.PNG|Darkus Preyas File:Marucho.JPG|Marucho and Preyas Predator.png File:Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG|Marucho and Preyas on Intermission Screen Preyas intermission screen.jpg|Preyas on Intermission Screen Angelo_&_Diablo.JPG|Preyas, Angelo and Diablo Darkus_Preyas_stand.png Preyas on the side of Evil.png|Preyas on the side of evil Preyas_using_blue_stealth.png|Preyas using Blue Stealth Preyas_using_Dive_Mirage.png|Preyas using Dive Mirage Preyas_in_the_doom_dimension.png Yelling_Preyas.png Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Minx Elfin Preyas Ball.jpg|Preyas and Minx Elfin. Minx Elfin Preyas.jpg|Preyas and Minx Elfin. Minx Elfin Preyas 2.jpg|Minx Elfin saving Preyas from MAC Spider. IMG000099.jpg|All resistance Bakugan. Preyas top left. Darkus Preyas Gauntlet.jpg|Darkus Preyas scanned by the Gauntlet. Preyas.gif|Marucho throwing Preyas. (GIF) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Preyas_MS01.PNG|Preyas in Mechtanium Surge. Preyasandwho.JPG|Preyas and Amazon. Preyas_MS02.PNG|Preyas. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge _ Episode 9 _ Chaos Control _ PREVIEW_0002.jpg sensei preyas.png preyas and amazon.png P1.png preyaspunch.png preyas hit.png preyas pose.png preyas using WAVE SHIELD.png|Preyas using '''Wave Shield' triple.png Game File:Dragonballzcentral_2064_4157897960.gif|Flipped Haos Preyas File:Preyas4.jpg|Clockwise Haos, Darkus, Subterra, and Ventus Preyas File:Subterra_Preyas.jpg|Subterra Preyas File:Translucent_Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Translucent Aquos Preyas File:Pearl_Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Pearl Aquos Preyas File:Darkus_Preyas.jpg|Normal Darkus Preyas File:Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Normal Aquos Preyas File:Pearl_Aquos_Preyas_2.jpg|Pearl Aquos Preyas File:Darkus_Preyas_2.jpg| Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Characters Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers